


Self Portrait (Every Bit of Me)

by Thatmoustache



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: A lot of fluff in the end, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Presents, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmoustache/pseuds/Thatmoustache
Summary: Roger has a habit of sending you gifts while he's away on tour, so you use your photography skills to send him back some presents of your own.





	Self Portrait (Every Bit of Me)

There was a knock on the door. On the other side of it was a delivery man with a large box. It was addressed to you in Roger’s beautiful handwriting.

You had been anticipating it since he had called last week to let you know it was coming.

“I have so many things for you love, they just don’t all fit in my suitcases and I want you to have them sooner rather than later!” was his explanation. You tried to protest his spoiling you but you knew it was useless. He’d agree now but you knew the next time he spotted something that reminded him of you, it was over.

That was how the painting in the living room had found its way home, as well as the mirror in the bedroom and even the pin in your hair.

Settling on the couch with the box in front of you, you moved the flowers he had sent you out of the way on the coffee table.

You tore the tape away and opened the box. Sitting on top was a note.

“ _Darling --_

_I hope you love and adore each of these gifts as much as I love and adore you. I see you everywhere I go, and wish you were here with me. I supposed in a way this is my way of having you see the world with us when you can’t actually be here._

_I love you to bits. Counting down the days until we touch down in England again and I can hold you in my arms._

_Love,_

_Roger_ ”

You smiled fondly and set the letter beside you. You pulled out numerous delicately wrapped boxes of jewelry - necklaces, bracelets, brooches, rings, everything. Each had a note from where it was from and some even came with polaroids. Your heart swelled with each item you opened.

There several pairs of sunglasses and below that were multiple packages of gorgeous lingerie. Red, black, even some blue. Satin and delicate lace that felt expensive against your fingertips.

And at the bottom of the box was something that took your breath away. A brand new fur coat. It was rich and weighty, the tan and black fur almost shimmering in the sunlight. You stood up and held the coat in front of you, admiring it before slipping it on, the lining feeling like butter on your skin.

You twirled and pranced around the living room, feeling like an old Hollywood star. You stuck your hands in the pockets and felt something in one of them. You pulled out several polaroids, one of each of the boys wearing the coat and posing. You clutched them to your chest as you laughed.

You looked again at the one of Roger. He was turned to the side, only wearing jeans and the coat with one leg bent and held up on the tip of his toes. The fur coat was off his shoulder closest to the camera. He was biting his index finger in what you imagined was supposed to be a sexy manner, and he was looking at the camera over what you recognized was a pair of the sunglasses he had sent you.

He was such a goof, but he was your goof and had been for the last three years. He had a habit of sending you gifts from the road or bringing a whole suitcase worth back home with him. But you also had a habit of using your hobby to send him his own surprises on the road - if you couldn’t surprise him in person.

Setting the photos down with the rest of them, you pulled out your camera and loaded up several rolls of film. You spent the afternoon doing a photoshoot around the apartment wearing various combinations of the gifts you had unwrapped. They were goofy, some were sensual in nature and some of them were downright filthy (there was one in particular of you in the shower wearing only a pair of the sunglasses he had gotten you, water spraying down your body - you were proud of that one).

You spent the evening developing the film and making prints in the makeshift darkroom that was set up in the spare bedroom. Roger had surprised you with it shortly after moving in together - the window was completely blacked out, he had installed red lights and he had even made the closet completely light proof so you could use it to load your film for developing. You spent that weekend taking photos together and making prints of your favorites - some of which now hung in the apartment, and others that were tucked away in a very private photo album for safe keeping.

The next morning, you gathered your favorites of the photos and put them in two separate, smaller envelopes and placed those in a larger one. You addressed it to the hotel they would be at a in a week so it would be waiting for him when he arrived.

You gushed about how much you loved the gifts when he called that night, but didn’t tell him anything about your little project. That week seemed to drag on forever, until finally you received the phone call you had been waiting for.

* * *

They had finally arrived at their hotel in Budapest, and Roger was surprised to be handed an envelope with his room key. Everyone recognized the handwriting on it as yours.

“Oh Y/N has sent you something! Open it, open it!” Freddie insisted like a gleeful child.

“Alright, alright just you hold on!”

Flipping the envelope over, he read your note “ _white envelope first! ;)_ ”

Smiling, he opened the envelope and pulled out the white envelope first. There was another message scrolled on the outside of it.

“ _Hello boys! Because I know you’re nosy buggers, here are some pictures you’re actually allowed to look at. Thank you for your lovely polaroids - you all make lovely fur models! Kisses!”_

You had learned your lesson some months ago to send along separate envelopes of photos with notes just in case. They had all gotten an eyeful of some of the more risque photos you sent Roger when you hadn’t written any warning on the envelope and they got nosy. Brian and John had a hard time looking you in the eye for a while after that. Freddie on the other hand complimented you on your figure and choice of attire, asking what a woman like you was doing with a man like Roger. He had winked as he walked away.

Freddie took the white envelope from Roger and tore it open, shrieking in delight at the photos inside as Brian and John crowded around him. Roger stuck the other envelope in his bag to open in the privacy of his room and joined the boys in laughing and cooing at you.

* * *

Once in the safety of his own room, Roger took out the other envelope.

“ _Darling,_

_For your eyes only. Something for you to look forward to coming home to. I’m counting down the days until our bed isn’t so lonely anymore. I love and adore you to bits._

_Behave yourself. ;)_

_Love,_

_Y/N_ ”

He spread the photos out in front of him on the bed as he looked at each one for the first time. They were stunning, absolutely exquisite and so intimate. He found himself welling up with emotion over just how beautiful and talented you were. Usually photos like these would have something else in him welling up but he missed you so damn much, it was the furthest thing from his mind for once.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number to your shared home. It rang twice before you picked up. There was music playing in the background as you loudly answered, “hello?”

“Hi love!” Roger replied.

“Ah, hold on a second. I’m so sorry….”

There was a rustling of the phone being set down and he could hear you moving to the living room to turn off the record player. The music suddenly stopped and you were back on the phone.

“Hi, sorry about that, who’s this?”

Roger chuckled a bit. “Darling it’s me!”

“Babe, hi!” you exclaimed in delight. “You made it to Budapest alright then?”

“Yeah we did. I got your package.”

“Oh did you?” you asked slyly, leaning against the wall next to the phone.

“Yes I did. I shared the one envelope with the boys. They loved it! Freddie stole some of them away for himself.”

“Of course he did,” you laughed. “And the other envelope?”

“I’m looking at them right now.”

There was a pause as he glanced back at all of them in front of him.

“And, darling?” you asked.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” he said softly. “Every bit of you. I don’t know what I’ve done in this life to deserve you.” You could hear his voice becoming thicker with emotion. You weren’t expecting this reaction from him.

“Babe--”

“No, I know I send you gifts and make sure you’re taken care of but I leave you for months on end. I drink like a fish, I smoke like a chimney, you watch as girls throw themselves at me… and you handle it with such grace, not a complaint to be heard. I don’t deserve you.”

You gripped the phone with both hands as tears pricked the corners of your eyes.

“Roger Meddows Taylor. You listen to me, okay? You are a _good_ man. Despite what you think of yourself, you are incredible and deserve everything you have - including me. We know each other in ways others will never know or understand. I love every bit of you with every bit of me.”

Tears were now rolling down your face and you sniffled as he let out a choked laugh.

“Do you hear me Rog? I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Y/N. With every bit of me.”

You spoke a bit longer, until there was a knock at Roger’s door for him to leave for sound check.

You said your goodbyes and Roger safely tucked the photos away in his bag, while you went back into your darkroom. You dug out the box you kept hidden in the closet, bringing it to the living room.

It was your private stash - outtakes and messed up prints that you loved anyways. You shifted through all the photos and bits of film, remembering each moment intimately.

There were photos of Roger he didn’t know you had taken, of him working on his car and puttering about the kitchen making tea. There were out of focus shots he had tried taking of you on your vacation to Italy together, the scenery behind you barely in focus but your laughing face a total blur. And of course there were Roger’s self portraits in the mirror and some head shots you had made him sit for not long after you’d gotten your new camera. Those were your favorites.

You studied his face, every intricate detail, and you smiled to yourself. You loved every bit of that man, and you knew he loved every bit of you. That’s what made it all worth it.


End file.
